Luna Dalca Wiki
"Light can`t exist without d''arkness.."'' - Luna to Azriel, Court Of Stars And Darkness. LUNA Luna is mate to Azriel and one of the six Dragons, holding the white gem of light, Guardian of the Night Court. She is beautiful and appears to be fragile, vulnerable, and weak at first. She meets Azriel when he visits the Winter Court, and he asks her to join him back to Velaris, and she accepts the offer, wanting to see what's beyond the borders of ice and snow. APPEARANCE Luna is described angelic like in means of her height and beauty, hair is silvery white, like reflecting in the sunlight with the faint colors of pink, blue, green and silver, like the wings of a butterfly, its texture is silky and curly. Her eyes are silvery, with a circle of cobber around the pupil, and is said to resemble a melting star upon a moonfilled sky, as Azriel describes them, and her eyebrows and lashes are a darker grey-ish compared to her hair. She has fine cheekbones and full lips, which are pale pink. Luna's skin was described by Morrigan to be like moonlight reflecting on clear water, or swans, or alabaster: fair, perfect and soft. She has a tattoo decorating down her spine, the moon phases adoring on her flawless skin. Later on, she gets another tattoo of mountains with 3 stars on top of the mountains, representing the night court on her left wrist when Rhysand asks her to stay with them when he finds out she`s Azriel`s mate. She has white, smooth membranous Illyrian wings, unaccustomed for the Night Court, and can make them appear at will, much like Rhysand. Her wingspan is smaller than Rhysand and Cassian`s, but in return, she`s a much swifter navigator in the skies, acrobatic and flexible, able to get up to extreme speeds, and is described as a streak of white and silver by the Warlords during the war. She`s always beautifully dressed, often seen wearing darker colors while she grew up in Winter Court, and when she moved to Night, her colors often went from silver, blue, black and smoky grey. She is also always seen wearing a necklace with a purple Siphon attached, a jewel Azriel gives her for her birthday, and she has never been spotted without it. Her animal form is said to be a huge white wolf with glowing silver orbs. PERSONALITY Personality wise, Luna is described as a very beautiful, sweet and loving, gentle and vulnerable, but once put into a situation where she is backed into a corner, she is very strong and fearless, unafraid to get her hands dirty for the people she love. Cassian describes her as a "Warrior Princess" when she shows her true colors when a herd of spooked bucks nearly tramples a child to death when they visited a village in the outskirts of the Night Court, where Azriel was born, throwing herself out into the herd, facing the wolf, whom, to everyone`s surprise, ran off when the white haired fae challenged the beast. However, Luna is not one to pick up a weapon if it`s not absolutely necessary. She`s very careful in means of her actions, yet she sometimes jumps into things, getting her into trouble a few times, Elein often is involved in those situations, due to the two women`s close friendship. HISTORY Luna was born High Fae, but she was abandoned at the border of Winter Court at the age of teen and was taken in by Royal couple Rowan and Ansel Dorrel, next of kin to Kallias. She grew up close to Kallias, due to Rowan being the High Lord`s twin brother, and quickly became known as the light in the High Lord`s otherwise cold heart. The High Lord built a garden for the pure hearted girl, the very same garden Luna meets Azriel. RELATIONSHIPS Azriel When they first meet, Luna is shy and careful around the Shadowsinger, but quickly grows to have feelings for him, and later finds out he is her mate, when Azriel returns from Hybern when he was on a mission with Cassian, and she throws herself into his arms, crying like he had been gone for years. Cassian were the one to notice those small things between them, and speaks to Rhysand about it, and he agrees there is a possibility, also having seen how the two connects so well with one another. Elein The two fae females likes one another instantly, their kind nature and love for flowers makes them very good friends the very first week she spends at Night Court. Luna grew very comfortable with the former human, and shares her biggest secret, showing her the wings she has kept hidden from others than Dorian til then, something Elein promises to keep secret for her til she`s ready to show the world. Dorian Growing up together, the two very were close, Dorian often sleeping in Luna`s bead whenever the young female had a nightmare or thunder storms raged outside. He always protected her, growing strong and brute, and people were always drawn to the beautiful and kind hearted Luna, but stayed a healthy step away whenever her brother was around. She always looked up to her older brother, and always showered him with light and love, supporting his position as a guard at the Court, and where over the moon when Dorian confessed that he is homosexual, due to his feelings towards the High Lord of Summer. POWERS & ABILITIES Luna has powers unlike most fae, and later on, they find out it`s due to the dragon-blood in the pure harted fae female`s veins. * Light Generation: She can generate light from her body, purify impurities that attacks the courts, sent by the Queen Of Hybern. * Flight: Through her Illyrian wings, Luna is able to fly. * Animal communication: She possesses the ability to speak with all kinds of animals, but wolves are the animal she connects with the best. * Dragon Fire: The ability to summon a flame hotter than a volcano, bending it at will. * Breath Of Life: The ability to bring someone back from the dead by giving a small piece of their life-force. * TRIVIA * Rhysand gives Luna a crown after she is declared The Guardian Of Night Court, a crown made out of white gold, with a purple moon stone decorating the front, matching the necklace she got from Azriel. * Luna enjoys reading, she absolutely loves books, and Nesta and Cassian keeps buying her books. * Luna is lossly based on the greek goddess Of Night, Nyx, but also Theia, goddess of light from Greek mythology. * Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse